


Gon's Fishing Trip

by cafeakira



Category: HunterXHunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Twelve year old Gon Freecss is back on Whale Island for a visit and decides to go on a fishing trip.
Nothing can go wrong, right?
[Killugon, oneshot.]





	

The sun barley peeking through the trees and the quiet that still lay over the forest; the only sound to be heard was soft footfalls on the dirt. Gon Freecss made his way through the array of trees, leaping over any logs and bushes that would block his path. Fishing pole in his arm, resting on his shoulder, he made his way to the river that ran in the middle of the woods. 

It was still early; the air holding a little chill. But this did not bother Gon. Dressed in a black tank top and his usual green shorts; he was the type to seize the day. Grin upon his features as he spotted the river through the trees, he dashes the rest of the way, skidding to a stop when he reaches the bank.

Already, he could see fish swimming beneath the surface of the crystal clear water; barley rippling. Removing his boots so he could stick his feet over the edge, he relished in how cool the water was. Making sure not to move too much so he wouldn't scare the fish, he grabs his fishing pole from where he laid it and sets it up so he could toss it in the water.

It lands neatly in the center of the river and the hook of it slips beneath the surface. Gon's brown eyes fixated on it the entire time, the fish around it darting away as it landed, but would curiously swim back to inspect this foreign object that suddenly invaded their home.

Hands tightening around his rod, holding his breathe; just as a fish would seem to be hooked, Gon jumped up and pulled out his rod, but to his dismay, he came up empty. Sighing in frustration, though he had just started fishing, he'd toss his rod back in, this time sitting cross legged at the edge of the water, leaning forward slightly in anticipation. 

That's when he got the strange sensation that he was being watched. Immediately sitting up on alert, Gon scans the area around him through narrowed eyes, but spotted nothing. Though something was definitely watching him, from the trees.

Pulling his rod out again and setting it down on the grass, he hesitantly takes a step towards the trees where he felt he was being watched from, hands on his hips as he stops just before reaching them.

"Come on out!" He'd call, his voice slightly echoing and frightening off some birds, which flew out of the branches from which they were perched upon. When he got no response; a frown forming on his lips 一 he'd head into the trees quietly, his presence hidden. No one could be seen. Gon even climbed up several trees to get a better view of the area around him, but saw nothing. A hiss escaping his lips, he jumps down from the tree he had currently climbed and landed on his bare feet with ease. Perhaps, whoever is was, had left already. But why had they been watching him in the first place?

Annoyed, Gon headed back to the river, grumbling an array of incoherent words under his breathe. When he had decided to come back to Whale Island for a visit, he did not expect to be stalked by some creep. But it wasn't new really; the island was full of fisherman who sometimes overstepped others boundaries. 

Though Gon would suddenly freeze as he reached the edge of the trees just before the river. There was someone who did take pleasure in stalking him and that was Hisoka. But the magician didn't know where he lived, did he? Gon ponders this for a moment before deciding that he couldn't have known. Taking comfort in this thought, he begins to walk towards the river again. And that's when he stops again.

His fishing rod was gone.

He runs to the spot he was sure he left it and starts to look around, but it was just gone.

"WHAT THE 一 !" An array of curse words would then spout from his mouth, along with a hiss. 

Sure now that he had been watched, he was about to stomp off towards the trees to confront whoever it was, when he feels something hook onto the bottom of his shorts. Confused, he looks over his shoulder to see a fish hook, more specifically, the fishing hook from his rod, hooked onto his shorts.

Grumbling he tries to remove it when he's suddenly tugged, the fabric of his shorts beginning to stretch. "STOP IT!" He cries, his hands grasping the line of the rod before he's tugged again. Furious now, he's about to rip off the hook, when a final tug is given and his shorts suddenly ripped, leaving them shorter than they already were, the cheeks of his behind almost visible.

A redness would coat Gon's tan cheeks as he tries covering his bottom with his hands and turns around furiously. "HEY, PERVERT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHORTS!"

An all too familiar voice then rings out from the trees. "I take offense to that." The speaker then makes his appearance, and Gon immediately recognizes him. It's his best friend, Killua Zoldyck.

He gives Gon a small wave, a catlike smile plastered on his face. "Yo."

"KILLUA!" Momentarily forgetting that his butt was almost exposed, he dashes towards the white haired male and leaps at him, causing them both to tumble to the ground, with Gon on top.

"Jesus, Gon..." Killua mutters, a bright pink coating his normally pale cheeks. 

"I'm just so happy to see you! I didn't think you were going to come until tomorrow!" 

"Well, I'm here now." Killua sat up gingerly, Gon still on top, in his lap now as he throws his white haired best friend a grin. "I missed you!"

"Idiot..." Killua looks away in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "I missed you too.."

In pure delight now, Gon pushes Killua back onto the ground and nuzzles into him, his butt sticking up in the air.

"G-GON!" Blue eyes wide now from embarrassment, his cheeks heating up once more. "I hope you know your butt is basically exposed."

"And who's fault is that?" Gon pulls away from Killua with a pout as he looks down at him. 

"I was just having some fun. Geez." Forgetting his embarrassment, a smirk played on Killua's features as he places his hands on Gon's back and slowly slid them down to his butt, where he gave it a squeeze, causing the black haired male to jolt in surprise.

"Killua!" Gon protested, going red in the face.

"What? It's squishy." He squeezes it again, his pale hands slipping to the bare part of it. 

"Nnnn..." Gon's eyes close as he then buries his face into Killua.

"Something tells me you like it." The pale male murmurs, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric that was left of Gon's shorts to grope his cheeks.

"I do not." Gon huffed in indignation, but a soft moan would escape him then, verifying Killua's words. 

"Liar..." Killua whispered into his ear. "I'll show you just how much I missed you." His voice was husky; it sent shivers up Gon's spine. This was so unlike him.

Pale fingers now unbuckling Gon's shorts, Killua tugs them down and pulls them off of him, tossing them to the side. Gon, eager to have some part in this, reaches forward to pull off Killua's.

Both boys were now naked from the waist down. Gon, with burning cheeks, looks away shyly, as Killua tugs him forward to nibble on the shell of his ear. This action causes another soft moan to escape Gon's half-parted lips. "Killua..." He breathes out huskily, as Killua's pale hands squeezes his thighs, sending a tingling sensation all throughout his body.

Next thing Gon knows, he's turned around on his hands and knees with Killua hovering over him. Something poked Gon's bare butt cheeks and he blushes when he realizes what it was. His neck is given a swift lick; Killua's tongue cool against his heated skin. 

Positioning himself at Gon's entrance, Killua leans forward to place a rough kiss onto Gon's lips, which the tan male returned, before thrusting his length into Gon.

The sudden entrance made Gon's brown eyes widen and he moaned out loudly in Killua's mouth. Pulling away, he starts to breathe heavily, his warm breathe hitting Killua's face.

"Are you okay?" Killua murmured, nuzzling his face against Gon's as he began to move slowly inside him, relishing in the warmth and tightness of his best friend. 

"Mhm." Gon mumbles out, his face pressed against Killua's, starting to pant as the white haired male began to move inside him.

Smiling gently, Killua bucked his hips into Gon, pushing himself deeper, causing Gon to cry out, turning his face around so he could press it into the ground, with his rear still up in the air. 

Killua kept a steady pace, the forest unusually quiet, with the only thing to be heard was the sounds of their grunts and moans.

Tan fingers clutching at the grass beneath him; adjusting to the feeling of Killua inside him, Gon pushes himself back more into the pale male greedily, looking over his shoulder at him. "Mm...more Killua..." He bites his bottom lip rather seductively.

With heated cheeks, Killua nods and his movements become more faster and not to mention, rougher. An array of moans would escape Gon from this, his head leaned forward as he pants heavily, drool slipping down from the side of his mouth.

At this pace, it didn't take long for Killua to release, his warm substance filling up Gon's insides, making the tan male gasp out in surprise and caused him to squirm in delight at the feeling. 

Exhausted, Killua pulls out of Gon and falls down onto his back next to him. 

Gon collapses beside him, mustering up enough energy to scoot closer to him and wrap his arm around the pale male, with his head resting upon his chest.

"So I guess you really missed me huh?" Gon asked with a small giggle.

"S-shut up..." Killua grumbles, his arm around Gon's waist. 

With another giggle, Gon nuzzles against Killua's chest, enjoying the breeze that now blew through the trees as he lay there with his best friend, thinking how happy he was to be home at last.


End file.
